The Visit to Helsinki
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Switzerland goes to Helsinki to meet Finland for a business meeting, but it doesn’t go exactly as planned... [Ongoing] • A multi-chapter story with small chapters. • Appearances of Sweden and Estonia
1. chapter 1

Author's Note: **I don't own Hetalia nor do know what I'm doing pairing these two together in a story, but it sounds like together they'd make an interesting story. The inspiration from this comes from reading "Finland, Switzerland" as "Finland/Switzerland"... so yeah.**

 **I'm not thinking about writing them as a couple- as I usually think as Finland with Sweden- it's more of an friendship kind of thing. Hope you enjoy! Please note I'm writing this at midnight and more for fun than accuracy...**

 **Note: I'll be using only country names in this.**

 **\- TheMGMouse :)**

Part 1.

Switzerland thought as he stood on a ship next to Estonia looking out at the beautiful sight of Finland's capital- Helsinki. It was quite different from Bern, being surrounded by water made it look more extravagant and buildings were closer together. Yet, at the same time it did have some things that reminded him of home.

"Are you ready to go?" Estonia tapped his shoulder.

Switzerland nodded and they surprised off the ship. They hadn't brought much with them just a bag each and warm clothes.

Switzerland followed Estonia, he was his guide as Lithuania was to busy and Latvia didn't want to see Swed- uh, had to work.

"It really is cold up here." Switzerland wrapped his coat tighter around him and hurried to follow Estonia.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Estonia looked behind him for a split second. The two didn't talk for the rest of the walk to Finland's house.

Estonia rapped three sharp knocks on the door before Sweden answered, "Hello Estonia." He said looking down on the two. Switzerland straighten to his full height of barely 168cm.

"Ah, Mr. Sweden, this is Switzerland. He's come to make the deal with Fin-" Estonia trailed off

"I know." Sweden said and the three remained standing arkwardly for a few moments.

"Ah, I'll just bring Switzerland in to meet Finland- where is Finland?" Estonia broke the silence.

"Finland is in the office." Sweden walked to the side allowing Estonia to squeeze past him, but blocked Switzerland's attempt to follow. Estonia looked back at Sweden, "Go ahead, Estonia, little Switzerland will be up there in a minute. I need to talk to him first."

Another Author's Note:

 **That's all I have for now. Have a second chapter thought up and will begin work on that soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **I did a bit of research and found people in Sweden and Finland tend to drink lots of coffee. So I decided to add that to the story...**

 **• Also, to the reviewer who suggested I use the metric system when metioning height. Thank you for letting me know, I added that to the story too.**

 **-TheMGMouse :)**

Part2

"Yes, Sir," Estonia said softly, looking back once before he continued his march upstairs. He wasn't going to risk annoying Sweden; irritating Sweden was Denmark's job.

He turned right and made his way to the office, and finding the door tapped on the doorframe.

Finland looked up from his work and grinned, "Hello there, Estonia. Long time no see, please come on in! It's nice and warm in here now that I added that fireplace." Finland gestured to the fireplace.

Estonia walked in and took a seat next to the fireplace.

The fireplace wasn't the only new thing, in fact, this entire sitting room was new, created by knocking down the wall that used to separate the office and a spare bedroom.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Finland got up and walked over to a dresser with a high tech-coffee pot on it and opened a cabinet to showcase his extensive selections of tea and coffee bags.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Finland asked in his tip-toes rummaging through the cabinet, "we-uh... where'd it- Ah, here!" Finland grabbed a small expresso box that looked extremely beat up, "it's gourmet." Finland grinned.

A few moments later they were sitting across from each other chatting Finland with a cinnamon roast loaded with sweetener and Estonia with an expresso.

Switzerland looked up at Sweden.

"So you are Switzerland? You're much smaller than I thought. 150 centimeters?"

"167." Switzerland corrected

"Ah. I see." Sweden put a hand on his hand and then moved it to Switzerland's comparing their height with a small smile.

Switzerland shook his head and lifted Sweden's hand off his hand, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Finland and Estonia haven't seen each other in a long time. I thought the two might want to catch up."

"Okay."

"come on little Switzerland." Sweden pulled Switzerland into the kitchen, we have much to talk about."

"Coffee?" Sweden offered placing the warm cup of coffee in Switzerland's hand

"Uh- thanks," Switzerland said took a sip of the coffee and blinked hard- strong coffee. The next ten minutes was spent watching Sweden drain his cup from across the table.

Minutes ticked by, until finally, Sweden broke the silence, "Have a good meeting little Switzerland. It's been a good talk." He stood up and left the room leaving his empty coffee cup as the only bit of his presence.

Switzerland left his cup on the table half-finished and made his way upstairs hoping to find both Finland and Estonia.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **I love when watching Hetali counts as research. I did do some other research for this chapter though too. Anywho, here's the third chapter I made it a bit longer than the previous... Enjoy!**

 **-TheMGMouse**

Switzerland stood outside the office watching Estonia and Finland laugh and chat together. They were so much closer than he and Austria were- he was jealous, and annoyed, now all he could think about was Austria! 'ah, stop thinking about him,' Switzerland huffed, drawing the two friends' attention to him.

Estonia stood, "I better go now. I do have some work to do in town while I'm here. I'll see you later. Thank you again for the drink, Finland."

"Don't mention it, Estonia!" Finland waved.

Switzerland still stood by door,

"Calm down, he doesn't bite." Estonia said as he passed.

And with that Estonia left the situation before it got messy like he always does and a small part of Switzerland wished he could go with him but-

"Ah, Switzerland, great! You're right on time." Finland got up and walked over to Switzerland and shook his hand and Switzerland found himself staring into his bright violet eyes.

"Would you like a something to drink?" Finland asked.

Switzerland forced his social anxiety down and let go of Finland's hand, "Ja- Wein."

Finland chuckled massaging his hand, "Well, I don't have any of that here, but I do have some paperwork our bosses want us to look at, so shall we start there?"

Switzerland nodded and seated himself across from Finland.

They spent the next couple of hours in silence talking only now and then. They finished their meeting both satisfied, having come to a reasonable trade deal, packages would be sent back and forth from Bern and Helsinki starting that spring. During the session, they also found that they shared a lot of interests and opinions on things.

"I'll have to take you around Helsinki." Finland said decidedly, "We'll go to Market Street, which you passed on your way here with Estonia, we have lots of wonderful architecture here, I'll show you Suomenlinna and the Uspensky Cathedral and-"

Switzerland looked out the window as he listened to Finland.

"Hmm, look at that it's snowing." Finland followed his gaze and turned his chair to look out the window, "don't worry. Switzerland, unlike Bern, Helsinki doesn't get bad snow storms because of its location."

Finland heard the grandfather clock chime four. "My goodness, we've been working here this whole afternoon! No wonder I'm sore!" Finland got up to stretch. "It's almost dinner time."

"What time is it?" Switzerland asked.

"Four o'clock." Finland replied cleaning up his desk.

Switzerland stayed in his seat figuring out numbers, he and Estonia only had enough for the ferry ride back and forth, some lunch and buy a small, reasonably priced trinket for Lichtenstein, even if they pooled together all their money, there was no way they could afford a fight for one back to Tallinn nevermind two.

Switzerland was annoyed with this result. Because he had this whole trip planned perfectly. His flight got into Tallinn at 7:30 and they were on the boat as soon as it opened at 8:00. They arrived in Helsinki now later than 12:30 pm and then around 3:00 look for that trinket and continue their fifteen-minute walk to the ship, but Estonia... Where was he? Helsinki covered 71.22 square miles of land, Estonia could be anywhere! They were supposed to be on the 4:00 pm boat ride back to Tallinn. Screw his 8:30 flight out of Tallinn and being in his safe, warm house before 10:00. All of his planning was now down the drain. Gone forever.

He let out a sigh, "looks like we missed the boat."

Finland looked up from skimming through a paper, "That's okay, you and Estonia can stay with Sweden and me this weekend and then go home first thing on Monday. Well, right after breakfast- so technically, second thing in the morning," Finland beamed, "Don't worry Switzerland, I'll see to it, you won't have anything to worry about while you and Estonia are here." Finland closed the desk drawers and stood up and headed to the door, "Now, let's go have dinner."

 ***Translation**

 **German: Ja- Wein means Yes- Wine**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: **I'm back :) So, I t** **ried to working on writing Finland's and Sweden's personalities, since I've never written them before. That's pretty much it...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-TheMGMouse**

 **Part. 3**

Finland's living room was lively that evening, Switzerland and his boss were talking in rapid German back and forth with one another, Sweden and Estonia were in the sitting room the former drinking yet another coffee and the latter finally back from who knows? And was busy typing on his computer. Finland was occupied in the kitchen cooking. Finland enjoyed cooking when he had a crowd to wow.

As the evening continued, Switzerland got off the phone with his boss and sat in front of the fireplace fidgeting since he didn't have a gun to clean, the other two hadn't moved from their spots, nor changed their activities when Finland called them all into the kitchen.

The three got up and made their way into the kitchen where a feast for twenty greeted them. Switzerland blinked in wonder at how all the food fit on the table, the meal consisted of meat pies, rye bread, salmon, macaroni and cheese, pea soup, berry pie, and coffee the meal also came with a smiling Finland looking up at them from his spot from behind al the food.

Estonia seated himself on Finland's right, and Sweden sat on the right in what seemed, a happy reunion. "I'll guess now that you're staying with us I'll get to show you Helsinki sooner than I thought." Finland smiled as he started piling food onto Sweden's plate until Sweden moved his plate away form the Finn's grasp, "Estonia, will you be joining us?" Finland asked, switching his attention to piling food on Estonia's plate.

"Hmm?" Estonia said opening his laptop and pulling his plate away from Finland, "No, I can't. I have to help with Norway his technology problems- hopeful I can join you after I help him."

Finland nodded, "Alright then. Please tell Norway hello for me, okay?"

He received a "Mmmhmm." from the preoccupied Estonian.

"What about you Su-san?" Finland asked, trying to reach Switzerladn's plate.

Sweden pushed Switzerland's plate over to Finland.  
"No," he said, opening his newspaper.  
"Oh, that's right you have a meeting with Poland and Lithuania tomorrow, right?"

"Lagom."

"Guess it'll be just you and me tomorrow, Switzerland." Finland pushed the plate towards Switzerland who smiled nervously, "Yes. Estonia I spoke to our bosses, and they said we can stay until Tuesday latest."

"Kay." Estonia's reply came from mouthfuls of food and behind a computer screen, "Oh, and Norway says, Hi."  
Finland and Estonia were soon engaged in a video chat going on with Norway to test out the connection.

"So, what are you going to do in Poland and Lithuania?" Switzerland asked attempting small talk with Sweden."Business."

"How are you going to get there with the ferry closed?"  
Sweden looked up from his reading, "I'll walk."

The rest of the meal was in silence.

After the meal, the four of them went their separate ways. Estonia went up to his old room. Sweden went down the hall again, where his room and office were according to Finland. Finland went to his office to do some late night reading, and Switzerland went up to one of the guest bedrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back and alive, and that's pretty much all the interesting-ness I have to say :D  
Now, before I start Part. 5 I wanted to let you know that due to the time since the last update my writing style has changed a bit so the rest of the story may not fit 100% the style of the chapters before this one also chapters may be longer (ex. this chapter is 1,000 words minus the author's note).

ALSO, because I don't remember how to comment on replies

[Let's answer some fanmail/reviews]

Helsinki - Thank you so much for your lovely comments! I'm glad I was right on the coffee part and don't worry I won't tell Arthur. Also, I look forward to writing it - can't let all the knowledge I've acquired on Helsinki go to waste now can I?

The answer is ei! Btw ;)

Now- onto the story, cause I'm restless to start writing chapter six :D

* * *

Switzerland woke up to light, but when he looked at his watch, it was midnight. Curious, he poked his head out into the hallway, the hallway looked the same was it had been that afternoon.

"It's the midnight sun." A voice said.

"Hmm?" Switzerland looked over to see a silhouette of a figure standing by the window.

"You don't know much about Scandinavia, do you?" Estonia said, staring out the window, "Don't bother answering because you don't." He said cutting of Switzerland and turning to face him, "Yes, it seems like you and Finland are friends, but you're not really… Honestly, what do you know about friendship?"

Switzerland blinked, this was a different side of Estonia, "Ah... I think that we should be getting to bed now."

Estonia shook his head slightly as if to recompose himself, "Of course, but Switzerland, remember you'll never replace me…."

Switzerland frowned, great something to keep him up at night, not that he really slept.

The night was quiet, and the air full of silent energy and one thing that Switzerland forgot about was that the midnight sun was out, which means that Finns didn't sleep in the summer- or at least not that much. So he was confused as to why he was being yanked out of the warm bed at 2 in the morning to go to the sauna.

A Finn, Swede, Swiss and an Estonian walked into a sauna it sounded like a joke, but it was his reality- and they were a great company. They spent a few hours there before heading home. Finland served hot chocolate- with coffee in it. Sweden left around four in the morning to walk across the Baltic; however, that worked…Estonia was busy had some time to himself since Norway was still asleep he and Finland spent the time reading books. Finland gave Switzerland a book too. However they talked more then they learned,

"Ah, there's soo much here to go do in such a short period. Where do you think I should take Switzerland first, Estonia?"

"I was thinking to save the church for Sunday. I definably want to take him to Market Street, but maybe it'll be best to wait until later." Estonia looked up, "Perhaps that may be the best idea."

"Then it's settled we'll go to the church on Sunday, and then we can go to Market street, so maybe I'll take Switzerland too. Perhaps we should head up to the north to the stone arches. What do you think about Estonia? Maybe we can go up to the beach..."

The two continued going back and forth. Switzerland pretended to read the book that Finland had plopped into his hands, but continued to listen in on the conversation.

Around the four he retired for a couple of hours of sleep, which turned into one when Finland interrupted his sleep with excited knocks. Switzerland woke up to light knocking could be heard from the door, "Good morning, Switzerland!" Finland's friendly voice called, "I brought you breakfast!"

Switzerland groaned and hid under the blankets; the sun was always shining here during the summer. The sun shone here even more than it did in Spain. He had a dream where Finland quizzed him on Finnish history, he peeked his head out from the sheets and looked at the nightstand covered in notes and books- maybe it wasn't a dream. Switzerland made the mistake of letting him in as Finland was immediately pouring coffee and Switzerland began talking about all the plans he had for them. How could someone be such a morning person?

"I made you a cup of coffee Switzerland; I've already had another sup with Sweden before he left." While Finland continued to go on about coffee, and down two cups thus giving him the answer."And that's how you make good Finnish coffee,"

Finland said as he walked down the stairs Switzerland at his heels. Estonia was better adjusted than and was still on the sofa in the living room reading. What all Estonia did was smile and wave as the excited Finn yanked him out the door. Helsinki was a lot bigger than Bern, and by the time Switzerland and Finland got to the door, Finland had already told him a week's plan worth of activities that he wanted to fit in one day...Before Switzerland knew it, he was being pulled into the center of Senate Square and pulled down the giant steps. "Come on! We'll be late for the train, and then we'll have to wait again for the next train!"

"Where are we going?" Switzerland asked stumbling to catch up with the energetic Finn, how much cups of coffee did he say he had again?

Finland's face brightened, "Oh, where are we NOT going is a better question and much easier to answer! But first, the Arches. I think you'd be interested in it. They're in north Helsinki, not far from here if we can catch the next train we should be there in an hour."

Next thing he knew he was seated and waiting for a train in a station, with a train ticket to North Helsinki in one hand and eating rye bread Finland had brought in the other.

* * *

I'm not 100% sure yet when I will update next, but it will be this week, so look forwarded to chapter 6! 

Moi moi ~


End file.
